


Giving Up

by Ghostery



Series: Jim + Tilly Friendship [12]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Era, Anxiety Attacks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery
Summary: Tilly gives up.Fictober prompt 19. “I can’t do this anymore”Drabble.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Sylvia Tilly
Series: Jim + Tilly Friendship [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351213
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Giving Up

“I can’t do this anymore. All these classes and drills and reviews. The space walks. All of it. I just can’t. Mom was right about me, maybe I should just—” Tilly said breaking off and wiping at the tears streaming down her face.

“Don’t even finish that sentence,” Jim said, holding Tilly by her upper arms. “Your mom has never been right about you. You’ve been doing this for two years. You can finish this and see it through. I know you can.”

“Well, you’re the only one.” Tilly wiped another tear and sniffed.

“No, I’m not. You wouldn’t have all of this work if our instructors didn’t believe you could do it. You wouldn’t have made it this far if you didn’t believe, deep down, that you were capable. Look, come with me,” he said, grabbing Tilly’s hand and pulling her to the transporter station. 

They arrived on the orbiting space dock and Jim took Tilly to one of the observation lounges to see all the ships in their docking clamps. 

“This is where I go when I think something is impossible. To remind myself that this is what I’m aiming for. This is what is worth everything we’re going through. Someday, we’ll live on a ship like these.”

Tilly looked around at all the ships. “Wow, hey, it’s the Endeavour! Do you think we could sneak aboard, I’ve always wanted to see a Constitution Class.”

“There’s the Tilly I know and love. Let’s see if they’ll let us on.” 


End file.
